Magicumology
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Sofia has a lesson in the study of magic wands.


Why is a grown woman writing a Cedfia fic? One, I have a toddler who is obsessed with Sofia the First so here I am. Two, I accidentally stumbled across Cedfia fanart and fanfictions when I was bored one day. Three, because I really like this crackship (I promise that this is a friendship fic. Any romantic fics will always be aged up appropriately.) Also, I'll be posting his to my Archives account as well. I'll probably post there first before here from now on.

I always wondered why Cedric had so many wands but only ever used two. And after Sofia gets her fairy wand after passing the Pixie Test, we never see it again. So here's my take on what happened after that episode. This is just a snippet that will be part of a much longer story I have in mind. Also, I'm not an expert in wands, so my apologies to anyone who knows them better if I got my information wrong. Also, also, spells will be in italics. One is a spell I made up, the other is actually from the show.

Ages of characters are: Sofia - 11; Cedric - 25

* * *

Magicumology

He hovered over his cauldron with a vial in one shaking hand. A bead of sweat trickled down the center of his forehead and over the long line of his nose. His brows creased in concentration as he mumbled to himself. He often mumbled to himself nowadays - now that the bird stand by the window stood empty.

"Just. Two. Drops," the gangly man instructed silently. "And the _localizzare familiare_ potion will - be -"

"Mr. Cedric!" The door slammed open with the girlish excitement of the eleven year old purple-clad princess who plagued him.

Cedric let out a comical falsetto shriek as he dropped the whole vial of Windwalker oil into the cauldron. He muttered, "Oh, dear," as the whole batch of potion turned a disappointing shade of puce and bubbled like thick tar. "Merlin's mushrooms," the sorcerer groaned as he fell back onto the tall stool.

He let out another sigh before turning baleful eyes toward the sheepish princess still hovering in his doorway. "Princess Sofia," Cedric acknowledged. "I thought we agreed on ringing that little bell contraption of Gwen's to give me a little forewarning before you come bursting in. And knocking. I believe we agreed on knocking."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Cedric," the petite girl apologized as she shifted from one foot to the other, her hands hidden behind her skirt. "I was just so excited that I forgot. You see, I got something just so ah-mazing that I just had to share it with you!"

The sorcerer reached inside his robe's large sleeve for his wand and cast a clean up spell, "_Spickspanidio_." Cedric glanced over at Sofia with a quirk of his eyebrow. She wasn't wearing her usual princess gown. The dress was in a tunic style, the skirt looked to be purple flower petals, as were the sleeves. Complete with leggings and boots. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail with a laurel of flowers wound around the base of it.

"Forgive me, Princess, but - what are you wearing?" Cedric noticed that look Sofia usually donned when she was thinking carefully. They had been friends for a while now so he was becoming a bit more adept at reading her expressions, though she didn't know it. Sofia could be quite obvious sometimes. Like now. She had sucked her lips in and looked up and to the left.

"I - was - at a costume party!" Sofia explained, meeting his gaze with a bright smile. "I was a fairy, you see. But I took the wings off because it would have been a bit difficult to get through your door." Her gaze fell on the now cool, empty cauldron behind him. Now trying to redirect his attention no doubt.

"What were you working on?" Sofia asked curiously as she stepped into the room and used her booted heel to nudge his workshop's door shut. "I'm sorry I ruined it. I can help you redo it if you need."

Cedric allowed her redirection. Just another thing for him to store away for later circumspection. He folded his arms over his chest with a sigh, feeling his shoulders wilt at the latest failure. While Sofia had done much recently to boost his self-confidence, Cedric was certain that he would be his own worst critic. Another failure to chalk up to his many, many screw-ups.

"Oh, just a potion that I had hoped would help us find this - Prisma. The woman that stole the crown of the Evil Queen - Queen Grimhilde's crown. And once we find that woman, we would find -"

He felt Sofia's eyes on him, but he didn't allow him the comfort of looking down at his young friend. Cedric already knew she pitied him and his loss of his familiar. It was a betrayal he felt keenly and refused to share with her. It wasn't her burden to bare, afterall.

"Wormwood still hasn't come back?" She asked quietly.

Cedric snorted and ran a hand over his eyes. "Why would he? Why should he? He sees me as a weakling that's gone soft now that I'm siding with you and King Roland. He's made it rather clear that he wants an evil master and this Prisma seems to have swayed him completely." Cedric let his hands fall to his lap and he looked down at the fingerless gloves, his palms as empty as he felt. Missing a part of him that had been by his side since he was a lad at school.

"But you could always reason with him," Sofia reassured sweetly. "He really does care about you, you know. I'm sure of it."

The sorcerer was done talking about his prodigal raven. It opened him up to emotions that he rather not feel or discuss with Sofia. Not today. "Whether that's true or not, the point is moot as the potion failed. The final ingredient is very hard to come by, and I will most likely not come across it again for a very long time. So, Princess Sofia," he lifted his head and eyes to the child standing beside him now. Her face creased with worry for him. Cedric arched an eyebrow and stood to his impressive height and set his fists on his hips. "What was it that you found that was so important that you felt the need to disregard decorum and burst in here?"

She flushed then and fidgeted. Not once had she removed her hands from behind her back. "Oh! That. Well, I didn't so much find it as it was a gift. I was - at a costume party and someone I met gave me - well - this!" She drew her right hand out and held a thin piece of apple wood, pointed at it's tip and rounded at it's base which she held as any expert with a wand would. The wand glowed, shimmering with glitter.

Cedric's eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing. "S. . . S-ofia! Y. . . y-ou have a - a - a - fairy wand! How? What? When? Where?"

Sofia giggled and offered the wand to the sorcerer so he could examine it more closely. "I told you, it was a gift."

"But a fairy wand?" Cedric questioned in astonishment. "Who just gives fairy wands away?"

"Um - a fairy?" Sofia shrugged with an uneasy laugh. She apparently didn't want to offer more information than that. He'd drop the issue as well. For now.

"Have you cast any spells with it?" he asked with a feeling of giddy excitement. "I'd love to see a spell cast with a fairy wand."

"Not yet, I thought that maybe you could show me some spells with it first," Sofia explained. "I am just an apprentice yet."

Cedric frowned and looked down at Sofia. "Princess, I can't cast any spells with this wand."

"Why not?"

He spluttered in disbelief. "Why not? Why not! Princess, do you have any idea that it's impossible for other sorcerers or witches or warlocks or - or - whatsamagogs - to just use the wand of another? Why it's - it's - not just down right rude - it's impossible!"

Sofia twiddled her fingers nervously. "No? I didn't know that."

Cedric slapped his forehead with his free hand. "What are those three fairies teaching you in your sorcery class?" He shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised," he muttered, "they probably only teach the basics. It's not like any royals have ever gone on to Hexley Hall or practice the arts." The sorcerer tilted his head in thought. "Although that Queen Grimhilde learned a great deal of potions brewing somehow."

"Mr. Cedric, you're rambling again," Sofia interjected kindly.

"Ah! Yes, well at any rate, I can't use your wand as it's already bonded to you," Cedric declared as he handed it back to the princess. "And I'm not familiar with fairy wands. I've never used one myself. I may have gone to a demonstration once at the Sorcerer's Convention a few years back. So what I can tell you," he instructed, "is that most fairy magic is based on nature. So this particular wand will amplify nature spells that you cast with it."

Cedric held up a finger as he recalled a certain tome he had somewhere and went to retrieve it, still speaking to his apprentice as he went. "But you must also bare in mind, that fairies are mischievous creatures at heart." He climbed a ladder and began searching for the book he had in mind.

"But all the fairies I've ever met were really nice," Sofia protested. "Fairy godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Well - there was Miss Nettle - but she changed her ways after she was accepted in Freezenburg!"

Cedric nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the shelves as he searched. "Yes, well fairy godmothers are special fairies. They swore an oath to the Blue Fairy - ah - you know who she is, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Good, good. Less rambling," the sorcerer responded drolly. "Now, the fairies from say - the Island of Pirates and Fairies, they're nature and season fairies, but they are quite mischievous and a bit selfish at times."

"But what about Crystal Fairies?" Sofia asked slowly.

Cedric paused in his search and looked over his shoulder at the young girl. "How do you know about Crystal Fairies?"

"I came across them in a book," she answered quickly. "You know me! I love stories about mermaids, fairies, and princesses." Sofia laughed weakly. Nervously. Cedric narrowed his eyes in sceptic disapproval at the fib, but without Princess Elena trapped within the amulet there would most likely be no repercussions.

So instead, he went back to his search. "Crystal Fairies," Cedric explained as he ran his fingers across the spines of books, "are a bit more like Amber. Or how Princess Amber used to be. Prissy, self-centered, and only interested in appearances."

"And tea parties," Sofia stated with a giggle.

"Indeed," Cedric intoned. His eyes lighted on the title he was searching for with a triumphant, "Ah-ha!" From his perch on the ladder, the man flipped through the pages until he found the entry on fairy mayhem he was looking for. "Yes, as Irass the Iridescent noted in her study guide here, 'the fair folk love their pranks and tricks. Beware any blessing granted with their magicks and wands as there is always a price or a catch. Sometimes there may even be a limitation to their spells.' So," Cedric concluded as he snapped the book shut with a thud, "if you try casting spells for friends or something, be absolutely certain you understand the full ramification of your spell."

Sofia nodded and looked thoughtfully down at her new wand. Cedric returned the field guide back in it's spot on the dusty shelf and slide effortlessly down the ladder to the stone floor. Sadly for him, his landing wasn't as elegant. His feet slipped and he landed on his rear end. He winced and rubbed painfully at the seat of his pants. No doubt he'd have an impressive bruise on his tailbone.

"So you can't instruct me on how to use it?" Sofia queried from behind him.

"Not very well, unfortunately," Cedric replied as he stood and shuffled to his comfortable armchair. He sank into the cushions with a sigh. "But if you're keen on using it, you could always ask your instructors at Royal Prep. I'm sure Mistresses Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather could aid you."

Sofia nodded and looked over to the stand where Cedric displayed his wand collection. "So do you use different wands depending on what spell you want?"

"Yes," Cedric drawled with a proud smile, "I suppose you could say I have become quite the wand connoisseur. Most sorcerers - any worth their salt any way - will become familiar with many wands. Can use any of them! I try to practice with each of them in my spare time."

"Why haven't I ever seen you use them?" Sofia asked as she stepped closer to examine the collection. "I think I've only seen you use your purple wand and your family wand."

He rolled his head to the side to crack his neck. "Well, I may be adept at using them, but it's also true that all sorcerers have a favorite wand. And I've never practiced in front of you, Princess, because it would be unsafe. If an errant spell hit you it could be quite catastrophic."

"Do you think you could tell me what each wand does?" Sofia asked hopefully. "Pretty please, Mr. Cedric? Since you're an expert and all."

Cedric smirked, feeling himself well up with his pride. She certainly did know how to get his ego going. "Oh, well I suppose," he mockingly groused. "Roll the display over here and take a seat on that ottoman."

Sofia did as she was instructed, tucking her fairy wand into the golden band around her waist. When she had settled comfortably on the cushioned stool, Cedric reached for the first wand that he knew would be unfamiliar to the girl. "This particular wand, is made from the ash tree," he began. "It is most useful with spells correlating to the ocean and weather. But it is also good for spells regarding wisdom or knowledge. And healing. Also good for spells used on horses. It also does excellent protection spells. Let's see, and arts and crafts I believe."

"What have you used it for?" Sofia asked as she leaned forward to see it.

Cedric looked at the wand with a wry smile. "I turned myself into a sea monster once. Mummy liked using them to knit." He set that one aside and reached for another wand. "Basswood, is good for air spells. Winds and breezes, essentially. I've also used it to aid Princess Amber with her star charts as basswood wands enhance spells dealing with stars. Enchanting objects are easier with this wand as well.

"And this," he continued, "is beech. Good for light spells. Here's a birch wand," Cedric moved on eagerly. "Water spells. Ah - fresh water preferably. Also good for healing. Spells that require the moon are best cast with this wand.

"Cherry," Cedric lifted a polished, red wand. "Good for earth spells. And spells involving animals or familiars." He frowned and set it down, not meeting Sofia's gaze. He moved on instead to the next wand in his collection. "Elm. Good for both earth and air spells. An excellent choice if you need to protect a house or tree from lightning strikes. I've used this several times for buildings in the village that have had odd occurrences of increased lightning strikes."

"Like the old school house?" Sofia questioned. "I was very little when it happened, but I remember the school's bell tower was struck one night during a very bad storm."

Cedric nodded as he thought back. "Yes, but I believe that was my father who cast that spell. I was still going through my apprenticeship at that point."

"What was that like?" Sofia asked eagerly.

He waved her question off with one hand as he went to pick another wand out. "Some other time, Princess Sofia. Today is your lesson in wands."

She laughed. "I didn't realize this was an official lesson. I don't even have my apprentice robes!"

"Well, lucky for you I won't make you scrub my cauldrons for your lapse in judgement," Cedric drawled, earning another giggle from the girl. He smiled and chose another wand. "Here we have a hawthorn wand. Protection spells, casting charms, magic detecting, banishment of evil magic, concealing spells, weather - quite a good wand actually."

"But not your favorite," Sofia pointed out.

"No, we'll get to that." Cedric moved on. "Hazel. Fire, air, and water spells. Next is honey locust wood. Protection and binding spells.

"Holly is good for sleep spells," he explained.

The bell tinkled by the door, interrupting their lesson. Cedric looked up expectantly as the door opened to show Baileywick standing there with his ever present scroll of things to do. The castle steward adjusted his petite glasses and looked shrewdly at Sofia's attire. "Princess Sofia," he addressed kindly, "I hoped I would find you here. The royal family dinner is in fifteen minutes. I believe you need to get dressed in dinner attire."

"Oh!" Sofia exclaimed in alarm. "I lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," she addressed the sorcerer, "we'll have to continue my wand lesson another time."

"That's quite all right, Princess," the dark man waved her apologies off with his hand.

Baileywick motioned toward the winding stairs down the tower. "Come along, Princess."

"I'll be right there!" Sofia promised as she began returning the wand display back to its place. "I need to help clean up after our lesson."

The older gentleman took out his pocket watch and tisked. "I'll have to find some way to delay the first course if you take too long. Violet should be waiting for you. I'll let her know I've found you on my way to the dining hall."

"Thank you, Baileywick!" Sofia called after the wiry man. She slid her new fairy wand out of her belt and looked at it thoughtfully. Cedric waited for her to speak, letting her find her own time. "Mr. Cedric," Sofia began, "do wands require a special way to be stored?" She looked to his own display. "I haven't been storing my practice wand from school in anything other than it's velvet bag that was provided at school."

"The bag should be find for your practice wand," Cedric assured. "But your fairy wand may need something a bit more - sturdy. Fairy magic is a bit finicky sometimes." He motioned toward his own display. "There's a spot next to the Elder wand. Elder will temper the fairy magic so your wand won't act out. No - one space over. There."

Sofia smiled and set her wand in place next to the one indicated. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric. Should I get a special case for it?"

"I'm sure I could craft one some time," he assured with a weary sigh. "Add it to my many things to do." He smirked at her worried expression before chuckling. "I'm only teasing, Princess. I don't mind at all. I best do it anyway or else your wand may cause some mischief."

"Wands can do magic without someone casting a spell?" Sofia's eyes widened more than Cedric thought possible. How did she do that, anyway?

"Fairy wands can, yes," Cedric said. "As I said, fairy magic is sometimes bent toward mischief, but if I get a box made from elder then you shouldn't have to worry too much. Maybe I'll combine it with another wood. Or enchant the pillow inside." He mused over the possibilities. "I'm sure I have a spell book that could help me. As long as people remember to ring the bell or knock on my door." Cedric leveled a pointed look at Sofia, who blushed and giggled.

"Thank you again, Mr. Cedric," the girl said as she inched toward the door. "I better get going or I'll put Baileywick into a state if he has to delay dinner."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Yes, we wouldn't want that."

Sofia opened the heavy, creaking door. "Oh! Mr. Cedric, you never said what kind of wand your favorite wand is. Or your family wand."

"There's always next time, Princess Sofia," Cedric chided. "We can continue our lesson where we left off. Now get going. You're delaying my supper!"

The girl pouted only for a moment before perking up at the thought of a future lesson. "I'll remember my apprentice robes next time. Goodnight, Mr. Cedric!"

"Yes, yes," Cedric dismissed as the door slammed shut. He sat staring silently at the wands now that he was alone with his thoughts once more. His eyes focused once more on the burnished, red wand.

"Cherry," he mused thoughtfully. "Yes. Cherry!" Cedric leapt up, forgetting his aching bum and snatched up the cherry wand. In a flurry of papers and books, Cedric located a spell and began pouring over the words. He ignored the ringing bell by his door. Ignored the timid knock on the wood. Ignored the maid who entered with his tray of dinner. Didn't even notice when the young woman exited through the noisy door. Cedric was going to locate Wormwood. Where the potion failed, Cedric knew he couldn't possibly fail with a cherry wand. Cherry had always been, after all, his favorite.


End file.
